Our studies on global cerebral ischemia associated with cardiac arrest revealed striking neuronal changes in GABAergic neurons, as early as 15 min after recirculation. Although these changes may be transient, they may significantly influence the further development of ischemic injury. Further studies will be focussed on attempts to modify ischemic injury in global ischemia by pharmacologic means related to the GABAergic system.